


Cool For The Summer

by RubyAndNanaAO3



Series: Bandori Song Series [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow in general, Ako/rinko is mostly hinted at, Angst, F/F, Sayo/Tsugu is a side ship, Trans Female Character, Trans Ran Mitake, bottom ran, top moca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3/pseuds/RubyAndNanaAO3
Summary: Ran and Moca hook up one hot afternoon, and begin a summer fling as they try to sort out what they are to each other.





	1. Summer Sweat

“Rannnn, Moca is hottt…” the blonde fans herself with a magazine, down to just a tank top and shorts at this point, “Which is always true, but you know what I mean.” She smirks at the singer of Afterglow. The two have come to the Mitake household to beat the heat. This proved to be pointless as the AC had gone out an hour into their hangout, leaving both girls in the least amount of clothes possible without being in their underwear. 

“Hrmmm,” is all Ran can get out as she lays on her bed, unable to move. She’d usually say something snarky in response, but the heavy heat had taken all the energy out of her. Going to Circle to chill out (quite literally) is something they could do, but that would require moving. Ran pulled on her black camisole, earning another cheeky wink from Moca, much to her dismay. “You gonna do that every time?”

“It would be rude of Moca not to admire Ran if she wants to show off her chest to me,” Moca snickers, as Ran’s face goes bright red. “Do you want Moca to show off as well? I’d understand if pervy Ran wanted to.” Moca slowly pulls at her tank top letting the other girl see the edge of her breasts, a drip of sweat sliding down her cleavage.

Ran flinches backward, a scowl on her face. “That’s not funny Moca.”She crosses her legs, causing her gym shorts to bunch up a little, giving Moca plenty of leg to ogle. A soft whistling noise accompanies this much to Ran’s further chagrin. “Come on, stop.”

“Moca can’t help, but admire Ran’s pretty, pretty legs.” She sits up, stretching wide as she decides to skim the magazine she’d been using as her own personal AC earlier. Various punk bands litter the pages, tons of pretty girls in jackets and jeans as well, which Moca could never not comment on.

Ran’s face softens a bit at the compliment, her shoulders slumping a bit as she lets out a long sigh. “You enjoying the magazine?” she asks, already regretting the question.

“Yeah, plenty of hot babes, good choice yet again Ran.” Moca puts the magazine down, moving closer to Ran on the bed now, a Cheshire grin across her face. “Soooo… would Ran like to gossip a bit? Moca has good good info this week.” 

A thin smile crosses the raven haired girl’s face, her red streak covering her eye. “You’re gonna tell me anyway right?” 

“Perceptive as always. I like that about you.” Moca’s hand rests on Ran’s knee as she starts to talk about various bits of gossip, but the singer doesn’t hear a word of it. The two had always been very touchy, but lately the skinship had been driving Ran mad. It’s natural for that to happen when you fall in love with your best friend though,isn’t it?

Well, fall in love isn’t exactly accurate, more like have been in love since they were both eight. Ran hadn’t realized what this was until recently when a talk with Kaoru of all people had helped her realize what the weird woozy feeling Moca had been causing her was, something Ran was not exactly proud of. Before she could probe more advice out of Kaoru though, the tall guitarist was drug away by a short blonde girl, just her luck. The last three weeks have been as shitty as can be as the moody girl wrestled with figuring out if she should talk to her best friend about this or not. Often the voice in her head yelled at her to bury it deep down inside her, next to the part of her that occasionally liked Roselia’s music. Stupid Yukina and her dumb rocking music-

“Rannnnnnnnn,” the dark haired girl blinks a few times before snapping back to reality, a very pouty Moca awaiting her return. The blonde has her arms crossed and her brow furrowed in mock annoyance. “Ran did you even hear a word I said?” She leans forward, her face inches away from the other girl. Ran's breath catches in her throat as she does, something unfortunately not lost on Moca. “Moca keeps flustering poor Ran hmm?” she chuckles, her eyes narrow with a playful glint to them. The bed creaks as Moca gets closer and closer to Ran’s face, their lips almost connecting, before the two are interrupted by a knock at the door. Moca leans back, her facial expression not betraying the moment the two had just shared. The same could not be said for Ran. Her face is beet red and her eyes are wide open, like Misaki when Kokoro says she has a idea."

“Come in!” she is finally able to get out, an octave or two too high, but still a success in her mind. A tall black haired man opens the door, his expression incredibly neutral. He looks at Ran’s guest and nods greeting her. Moca throws two fingers at the older man. 

“Hey Mr. Mitake. How’s it hanging sir?” Moca isn’t phased at all as she talks to the father of the girl she was just about to kiss. 

“I’m doing well Miss Aoba. How are you this day?” His shoulders slump a fraction, having known the blonde since she was a little kid. He had noticed a long time ago that anywhere Ran went that girl seemed to follow and he was a big fan of her despite his usual stuffiness. Not many people could get his daughter to open up and he couldn’t thank Moca enough for how much she had.

“Moca is doing okie dokie, pops. Just hanging out with Ran here. Trying to beat the heat.” She chuckles.

“The AC should be working soon, Miss Aoba I’m again sorry for the inconvenience.” He bows slightly, causing Ran to groan.

“Dad, please leave us alone!” She snaps, still frazzled by the earlier almost kiss, her fingers covering her face.

He looks between the two, tilting his head to the side. “If you’re sure Ran. We will be having lunch in an hour.” His shoulders stiffen as he backs out of the open door, starting to close the door as he does. 

“I’m sorry dad.” Ran says quickly, not wanting her father to think she’s mad at him. Not after they’ve worked so hard to finally talk to each other. “Moca was teasing me and I got upset. I…” she looks up slightly meeting her Dad’s gaze. “I apologize for yelling,” Ran mumbles, breaking eye contact.

“Thank you, Ran. I will see you at lunch.” His shoulders slouch again as he finally closes the door leaving the two girls alone again. The singer’s head snaps toward Moca the moment the door clicks, her face filled with a frown.

“What the hell was that, Moca?!” she barks out, her hands balling into fists in her lap.

“Hmm? Moca thought it was obvious what she was doing.” Moca leans in close.

“That you’re trying to mess with me? It’s not funny.” Moca laughs heartily at Ran’s anger, almost a full blown chortle at this point. “Moca come on.” Ran pouts.

“Moca’s sorry Ran. it’s just cute how dumb you can be sometimes.” 

Before Ran can respond, lips connect with hers as the tension between the two finally comes to a head. Ran can feel her heart in her throat as she tries to make sense of what was happening. This is all so fast and a small part of her wonders if this is maybe another joke by Moca. It would be like her to take something this far.

The two disconnect, Moca’s face warm and red as she smirks at the girl beneath her. “Moca wants to fuck you, Ran,” Her hand gently strokes Ran’s face as she watches the black haired girl’s reaction, which was very, very good. Her entire face deeply flush as she gasps, unable to keep a calm facade for once, her eyes wide like saucers at Moca’s firm statement. “And Moca plans on getting what she wants.” 

Moca pushes Ran’s shirt up, revealing a sweat covered singer. Ran let’s out a soft gasp, her fingers digging into her palms. Moca leaves soft kisses starting from the girl’s tummy going upward, each kiss eliciting a moan from the dark haired girl, moving the shirt further and further up until the camisole is thrown into the corner by the hungry blonde. She cups the girls breasts, the soft mounds easily fit in Moca’s hands. “Oh Ran is a bit bigger than Moca thought.” Ran sputters trying to cover her tits, her embarrassment plain on her face, but her arms are deftly pinned by Moca onto the soft mattress below with little effort. 

“Moca is pretty hungry you know,” she leans down, taking one of the girl’s stiff nipples into her mouth, her tongue swirling the nub around. Ran’s legs squirm against Moca, trying to push the girl off her.

“Moca you… I…” Ran tries to get anything out, but the pleasure is making her head swirl, unable to get her thoughts out as Moca viciously attacks her, breaking past the girl’s front easily. “Please be gentle. I’m not...experienced.” Ran turns her head to the side, expecting Moca to mock or tease her, but instead the hands pinning her down loosen up and cup her face. 

“Of course. I want my Ran to feel good after all. Just lay back and let Moca take that cute virginity of yours.” Ran visibly slumps against the bed as she lets the girl she loves have her. Moca begins kissing Ran’s body again, soft lips pressing against Ran’s pale neck. A sharp inhale of air is very audible, eliciting a chuckle from Moca. She begins kissing downward, letting each kiss linger as she goes down farther and farther. Ran’s breath has a hard time evening out as starts to realize where Moca is heading.

Ran’s legs are lifted up slightly as Moca pulls at her shorts, “What are you doing?” She asks obviously knowing what’s going to happen next, but her shyness about the situation still everpresent. 

Moca tilts her head to the side, blinking several times before saying, “How else would Moca get to her lunch?” 

“M-Moca you’re not going to…” The sentence dies on Ran’s tongue, unable to say the embarrassing thing Moca is going to do to her. The shorts are pulled down slightly, a small tuft of black hair pokes out.

“Eat your pussy? Mmmm Ran seems to not understand how these things work, Moca sees.” Ran glares daggers at the girl, though Moca is unfazed as she gets the pants keeping her from that good good pussy out of the way, throwing them on to the floor near Ran’s shirt. “It’s really pretty, Ran.”

“Moca, you talk too much.” Ran frowns, her childhood best friend has got to see her mound, and she hadn’t had time to trim either. God this is awful, she could just shrivel up and die. Moca has to think it’s gross.  
To Ran’s surprise though the girl makes no snarky response and takes her advice and stops talking.

Moca buries her face directly into the dripping wet treat before her, mouth breathing directly on it, her hands gripping Ran’s thighs, fingers deep in soft pale flesh. Ran can’t believe what’s going on, the idea that her long pining had gone from unrequited to having sex in the span of minutes is bizarre to say the least. Are they going too fast? Maybe not, they have known each other for years. These thoughts are snuffed instantly as Moca takes her first lick, long and slow tasting the entirety of Ran’s pussy as she does, savoring the sweet and tangy flavor. 

“Moca could get addicted to something this tasty,” she chuckles, as she takes in the look on Ran’s face, eyes half lidded, barely able to concentrate as she took in deep breaths causing her breasts to jiggle slightly. “Putting on a show for Moca? Ran is quite the pervert.” Before the singer can rebuke this Moca gets right back to it. She takes long deliberate strokes up and down Ran’s mound, listening for any gasps or moans to pick up on the girl’s weak spots. Months of preparation and research won’t go to waste.

Ran’s juices flow down Moca’s face, her slow build up falling through quicker than she wanted, but the temptation to absolutely destroy the cute girl before her was too much to resist. Moca’s tongue laps directly against Ran’s clit, eliciting a loud gasp from the girl, her thighs squishing Moca’s head as she keeps up her assault, her breathing becoming labored. She is using all her effort to get any breath she can from her nose at this point.

Her tongue slips inside Ran’s wet mound. Moca’s fingers dig in deeper, pushing her mouth as close as possible, her tongue curling up in Ran’s pussy, causing the girl to mutter various curses as pleasure overtook her body. Moca can feel Ran’s legs shaking violently, and she pulls back looking into Ran’s eyes, looking at how desperate the girl is now, Ran’s vision hazy with lust. “Moca, I’m so close. Please- ah! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” 

“Oh? Ask nicely and Moca may.”

“Eat me. Please… I need you.” Ran lets out a gasp, “Fuck me, Moca.” Moca wants to tease her more but after the desperate plea she can’t resist anymore- she wants to absolutely destroy Ran. She goes back down, back arching very pleasingly, her tongue swirls the pink nub rapidly, pushing at it from all sides, eventually swirling it in a rapid circle motion. Ran’s mind blanks as her moans become screams, “Moca…Moca...Moca!” echoes again and again as she cums against the soft lips pushing her into rapture. Her back arches as she lets out one last “Mocaaa!”, her body collapsing against the bed, covered in sweat as she gasps trying to get any air she can as she basks in the afterglow of her climax. 

Moca presses her body against Ran’s, she grabs the girl by her chin tilting it upward, pressing her lips softly against Ran’s. She pulls back, her eyes with a mischievous glint to them. 

“Moca is going to have lots of fun with Ran this summer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby here! I hope you guys enjoy this new work I’m starting. Bandori is a huge part of my life and gives my lesbian heart tons to doki doki about. This first story is the start of a multi fic idea I’ve been playing with for a few months now and I’m excited to go on this adventure with you in the Bandori Song Series!


	2. Pool Fun

The summer continues to scorch on, much to Afterglow’s utter disdain. Ran wipes sweat off her forehead, following her best friends out into the back of Haneoka Girls’ High School. The school, as a way to promote unity between students, has the pool area open on weekends for the students to bond and exercise at. Ran shields her eyes from the bright sun as the five girls head toward the changing area, something she is dreading heavily. Ever since Moca and her had started dating (if they are dating. Ran isn’t sure and Moca hasn’t said anything one way or another.) the blonde has been insatiable, feeling her up among other things. Ran lets out a long sigh, her shoulders slumping, as she can’t shake the thought that Moca would take advantage of the situation. Ran is going to be wearing a bikini and Moca has commented all week about not being able to wait to see Ran in an outfit that skimpy. 

“You okay there, Ran?” Speak of the devil. Ran turns her head next to the girl walking next to her, seeing the cheeky grin threatening to split Moca’s face in two. She has to know what Ran’s thinking. The two have always been able to read each other like they had ESP, much to Ran’s current displeasure.

“I’m fine, Moca. Just hot,” Ran grumbles, pulling at her bikini top, adjusting it. 

“Moca would say so.” Moca winks at her, bumping into Ran, her fingertips grazing against the edge of the girl’s hips. Ran lets out a gasp, pushing Moca away as she tries to pretend that she hadn’t made those noises.”You always so sensitive, Ran?” Ran spins around, lifting her hand up, pointer finger extended upward, ready to chew Moca out. Until.

“You two done flirting? Cause we’d like to go in and get changed soon, so we want to know if we should leave you out here to continue your back and forth here or not.” Tomoe laughs, her toothy visage as punk rock as ever. She leans down, ruffling Ran’s head. A grumble comes out, but nothing to actually stop the act itself. 

Ran crosses her arms, letting out a sigh as a small smile appears on her face. “No, we’ll be fine.” That smile is turnt toward Moca, who blinks back at it cautiously. “I’m sorry. I didn’t need to snap at you like that. Though...” the smile turns downward, “you could stop making fun of me. One of these days maybe I’ll tease you too.” Despite the frown, her playful tone tells a different story. 

“Oh, Ran wants to tease Moca? And in public? So bold.” Himari and Tsugumi let out big laughs at this. Until Ran turns her glare up to eleven, and they just start going on about how cute she is when she gets grumpy like this. 

“She’s so cute!” 

“Her cheeks are all puffy, like pastries.”

“That’s our Ran for you.”

The five head into the changing station as Ran’s embarrassment conga line continues. “Woah. It’s really empty in here.” Moca muses, putting her bag into a locker as she starts to strip, shirt over shoulders, revealing taut back muscles. Muscles Ran can’t look away from. A small grunt comes from the blonde as she stretches, giving Ran a full show of how fit the girl who took her virginity is. 

“Enjoying the view?” Tomoe said, Ran’s head turns on a dime, trying to pretend like she wasn’t just ogling her maybe girlfriend. Her eyes connect with the much taller, grinning redhead next to her. “You should try being a bit less obvious. She’ll notice if you keep it up.” Tomoe ruffles her head, getting a short grumble in response. 

“I don’t like her.” Ran snaps back, her arms crossed.

“I didn’t say you did.” Tomoe said, her arms behind her head. “But you do.”

Ran deflates at this, her previous bravado punctured like the Michelle balloon Hello Happy World tried to ride on top of. “I’m that obvious, huh?” 

“A bit. Though, she likes you back.” Tomoe points out.

“You guys need to stop teasing me, it’s ticking me off.” Ran said, her previous guard back up.

“Oh you’re right. I mean Moca obviously doesn’t like you.” Tomoe rolls her eyes. “It’s not like she constantly flirts with you, worries about you, and she definitely isn’t checking your ass out all the time.” 

“She’s what?!” The rest of Afterglow turns to look at the two. All three very confused at Ran’s outburst. 

“Everything okay there? You’ve been really fidgety today, Ran. Maybe you should sit for a bit?” Himari’s eyebrows furrow in worry for her childhood friend. 

“Well that’s...maybe.” Ran sheepishly rubs the back of her head.

“No buts. You rest young lady or I’ll have Tsugu give you puppy dog eyes.” The girl on mention immediately quivers her lip almost as if practiced.

“Okay, Fine! Don’t use Tsugu against me.” Ran sits down finally getting undressed herself. “Jerks always out to get me.” 

“We’re not out to get you. Don’t be so paranoid.” Tomoe chides, closing her locker as she turns toward the girls. “Well I’m ready to go, but maybe one of us should stay with Ran? Keep her company?”

Before anyone else can reply a monotone, “Moca will. No worries,” comes out, sending a jolt of fear through the grumpy singer. “Moca is very generous and also beautiful.” She adds, getting a collective sigh out of the other girls.

“Well guess it’s settled. We’ll see you two out there.” Tomoe says, heading out the door alongside Tsugumi and Himari without a second thought, only turning to wink in Ran’s direction, the two now left alone. 

Silence fills the room as Ran slides her bra and panties off. Constantly looking behind her to make sure Moca was trying anything sneaky. Definitely not eyeing the nude girl up or anything. Ran would never do that. Maybe. 

The swell of Moca’s breasts is alluring, hypnotic almost. A little lean to the right and the entirety of those enticing orbs will be visible. Just a little more and then- “Ran is being very pervy today. Moca wishes she was surprised,” Ran let’s out a loud yelp as the blonde turns around letting her see everything. The soft yet muscular definition of Moca’s stomach, the pink tips of her breasts, and the lines of her hips only covered by a thin, black bikini bottom. “but she can’t blame you. Moca is a snack.” 

Ran’s eyes are close tight, not wanting to face Moca. “I...I wasn’t…” The sentence dies on Ran’s lips as a weight presses down on her legs, she opens her eyes to see Moca, half naked, straddling her. “I’m sorry. I’ve been snapping at you all morning and I was the one who-“ a finger presses against her lips. The brief contact makes Ran seizes up again. Despite everything, she’s so weak to Moca’s touch. She leans into it, wanting to be taken despite all her previous bravado.

“It’s okay, Moca understands. Just relax and let her ease your tension.” Moca tips Ran’s up by her chin, their lips connect in a soft embrace. Much more intimate than the fast and rough fucking the two had done so far. Ran melts into it, her hands gripping Moca’s arms desperately, so tightly, yet the blonde seems unphased. They seperate, leaving a heavily panting Ran.“Moca likes you a lot. Fufu.” A small mewl of pleasure echoes in the changing room as Moca slides her hand into the red bikini top Ran is wearing, softly circling the girl’s already stiff nub. 

A soft whimper fills Moca’s ears, as she continues playing with her Ran. She pinches Ran’s nipple between her thumb and pointer finger, enjoying the soft hardness as she takes her time tormenting Ran. “You’re a jerk, you know that?” Ran mutters, her voice whiny just like Moca likes.

“That’s mean to say when you’re the one being a pervert, Ran. You’re melting into Moca’s hand so easily. So lewd of you.” Moca teases, pulling the small nub a bit as she does. “Moca loves this side of you though. It’s all mine.” Moca purrs, with a possessiveness that catches Ran off guard.

“Moca I…” and before Ran can say anything more the girl gets up, completely removing her hand. “M-Moca?! What the hell was that?!” Ran fumes, jumping up and stomping toward the cheeky blonde. “Why did you stop you jerk?!” Moca only smiles and replies,

“Not yet. Ran needs a bit more winding up first before Moca fucks her brains out. Hehe.”

The sun shines bright over the Afterglow girls, as they bask in the cool water of the school pool. “So, Tsugu, you and Hikawa have been awfully chummy lately.” Tomoe teases, earning her a splash to the face by the now red faced Tsugumi. 

“Sayo really likes cookies is all.” Tsugu responds, keeping her voice as level as possible.

“Sayo? Wow you two are close huh?” Moca said, slothing her arms over Ran like she was a coat rack. Ran grumbles but doesn’t push her off.

“Well maybe we are. Sayo is amazing and charming and cool and beautiful and,” Tsugu goes on and on forgetting her prior embarrassment as she gushed about the cool guitarist.

“I think it’s nice Tsugu is making friends. She seems happier.” Himari adds in, mom friend that she is.

Tomoe chuckles, throwing her arms behind her head. “Yeah she is a lot less wound up now. Hopefully this means we won’t have to visit her in the hospital again anytime soon.” 

Tsugu’s cheeks are warm as a large smile fills her face. “You guys think so? Should I invite her over sometime?”

“Oh, Tsugu, is being awful bold. How Tsugurific.” Moca teases, but a genuine warm smile beams at the brunette.

“Maybe,” a soft laugh leaves Tsugu’s lips, followed by a loud rumble from her stomach. “Meep!”

“Ah it is getting to be about noon isn’t it. I guess we should go get some snacks to tide us over until we leave.” Himari said, floating over to the edge of the pool. 

“Moca and Ran got it don’t worry.” Moca offers, pushing Ran over to the edge of the pool. 

“You sure? It’s no problem for me to get them.” Himari offers again.

“Moca and ran wanted to stretch their legs anyway. Right Ran-Ran?” Ran nods, her face a light shade of pink. 

“You two have fun making out!” Tomoe yells, causing Ran to almost slip back into the pool. An arm wraps around her waist catching her. Soft blonde hair tickles her cheek. Their eyes connect and Ran can feel her heart racing.

“We will.” Moca jokes back, letting go of Ran, but slipping her fingers into the singer’s hand.

A can of juice clinks to the bottom of the vending machine, a soft hum resounding in the air. Ran doesn’t lean over to get it, her eyes focused on Moca. The two haven’t said anything, both aware of what they were really doing. “So, Ran-Ran, you’ve been awfully greedy today. Peeking at poor Moca without even asking. Very naughty I’d say.” Moca leans back against the building that separated them and the rest of the pool goers. 

“What do you want, Moca?” Ran grumbles, unable to deny what was said. 

“Well,” Moca pulls her bottom to the side, her slit wet, a tuft of blonde hair above it. “You’ve gotten Moca awfully wound up. She thinks you should put your mean mouth to work.” Ran turns her head away. She can’t believe this is happening, here of all places. Ran licks her lips, her eyes glancing at the alluring mound in front of her, so sweet and tantalizing. Just for her. Moca wanted her. Ran gets down on her knees, looking up at the girl. A soft smile gracing Moca’s lips almost pushes Ran over the edge. “Ran-Ran, you really are the cutest girl ever you know that.” She ruffles the raven haired girl’s head, guiding her forward.

Ran’s tongue glides slowly up the length of Moca’s slit, a sweet and salty taste delighting her senses. She pushes forward, her nose burying in the soft hairs lining Moca’s pussy. A moan escapes Ran’s lips. It’s intoxicating, she can’t get enough. Ran looks up, her eyes full of need and pleasure. Moca grips her fingers in Ran’s hair, pushing her in eliciting another moan from the helpless girl. “You’re really wet aren’t you, Ran?”

Ran nods softly, her cheeks pink, she’s the image of submission. Her tongue enters the soft pink folds, hungry for more. Ran couldn’t even bother to pretend to care they were in such an open area. She wanted this, for Moca to take her. To use her. To know Moca wants her. That desire burned red hot like the afterglow of the sunset. 

Ran finds Moca’s clit and starts running her tongue across the pink nub. Up and down. Up and down. She can feel Moca’s legs tensing, her fingers gripping tighter, making Ran even wetter. “Keep going, Ran-Ran. As soon as you finish your meal Moca is going to fuck your brains out until you can only see white.” Moca’s tone is almost feverish, she wants Ran. To feel her. To touch her. She can feel Ran going faster and faster, desperate for Moca’s approval and the reward that lays ahead. Moca cums, her voice barely contained as she pushes Ran directly into her pelvis, her grip the tightest it’s ever been. 

Ran’s breath is ragged and before she can push against Moca to stop, she’s drug up and pinned against the wall. A tongue probes her mouth, dominating her and making her weaker than she already felt. Her head light and airy. She feels a hand slide down her body but she can barely focus only making out what Moca says, “Good girl. Now lay back and let Moca destroy you.” 

Ran wraps her arms around the blonde, whining in her ear, “Moca. Moca. Fuck me.” She moans, egging the girl on further. Moca lifts her in one arm, getting a squeak from the girl. She slides two fingers inside, curling them upward.

“Mmm, I love when My Ran is so needy. It’s so cute.” She whispers, only an inch away from the girl’s ear. She pumps harder and harder, the pink walls squeezing hard on Moca’s fingers. Juices running down her legs, her pussy absolutely gushing now.

“Moca. I’m a good girl. Right?” Ran desperately moans.

“Your Moca’s number one and only good girl.” Moca purrs, her thumb pressing against Ran’s clit now. Ran buries her face in Moca’s shoulder, muffling her screams of pleasure. Her toes curling hard as she gets closer and closer. “Cum. Cum for me.” Moca demands, pushing Ran into orgasm. 

“Moca.” She whimpers, slumping against the blonde, but Moca doesn’t stop, still curling her fingers in the soaked girl. “Moca! Oh god I love you! I love you so much! I love you! I love you! I love you!” Ran’s muffled screams come out as she’s forced to cum again and again and again. The two finally break apart, Moca’s eyes brimming with tears. Before Ran can ask what’s wrong someone interrupts them. 

“Holy shit you two are horny! I was joking oh my god! My fucking eyes!” Tomoe says,burying her face in her hand. Ran buries her face into Moca’s shoulder again, hoping a benevolent god strikes her dead.

“Moca can’t help herself. Have you seen Ran?” Moca jokes, softly petting the raven haired beauty. Ran pushes Moca away, running away toward the changing station.

“I mean…I’m not too surprised. You two have been hiding this pretty badly, but fuck I didn’t want to see that.” Tomoe jokes back, walking with Moca toward the changing room, leaning down to grab the drink previously purchased as she does. “This juice is warm also. You two couldn’t have waited to fuck until we got our food? Seriously, we were worried you two died or something.” Tomoe pops in more yen getting two juices for the most likely dehydrated girls.

“Moca does what Moca wants.” The blonde huffs, opening the door to see Ran curled up on a bench, hiding her face. “Ran. It’s okay. These things happen.” Moca sits down next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

“I wish I was dead.” Ran grumbles, unable to look up. 

Tomoe rubs the back of her head, feeling bad for upsetting her friend so much.“I’m sorry, Ran. I was caught off guard, but I didn’t mean to embarrass you so much. On the flip side of this, at least you guys finally figured it out. I mean you’ve been in love with each other since we were kids.” 

“Yeah.” Ran says back, realizing she had laid out her feelings on the table and Moca hadn’t said anything back. She isn’t too surprised. There’s no way Moca liked her like that. She just needs to be happy that Moca even wanted to use her as a summer fling. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly thank you all so much for all the feedback and views and kudos. It means a lot and I’m excited to keep writing Bandori fics.
> 
> Also hope y’all like angst :3
> 
> -Ruby


	3. A Day in The Life of Tomoe Udagawa

A buzzing vibration jostles Tomoe awake, grumbling as she sits up, not wanting to be up yet. She taps her phone, silencing it as she stands up. Tomoe’s hair is sticking out everywhere, mornings are tough when you have a wild crimson mane like hers. She runs a brush through it, thoughts of the other day still on her mind.

It’s not everyday you walk in on your friends fucking. At least not her everyday. Everything was finally smooth sailing for them, or so she thought, but the two had barely talked since that day. Leave it to Ran and Moca to somehow make romance this complicated. They have practice today too, so that’s going to be awkward. “Well, guess I gotta play mediator this time.” Her brow furrows, thinking of when Ran and her had fought, as she looks at a photo of the girls all together on the rooftop of the school. Afterglow could be at risk, and she refuses to lose her family. Not again. 

“Tomoe! You finally up? Ako has been up for two hours already.” The short purple haired girl raises her hand, posing dramatically. “The powers of darkness fuel this great evil princess! Along with me falling asleep early last night.” Tomoe lets out a chuckle, ruffling Ako’s hair as she pours herself a bowl of rice from the pot on the stove. 

“Thanks for making breakfast, Sis. I wouldn’t have had time to make any. Had a rough time sleeping last night.” Tomoe yawns, covering her mouth as she sits across from Ako. 

“Awwww, you going to be okay?” Ako asks.

“Yeah I’m fine. So why did you go to sleep so early anyway?” 

“So, I was talking to Rinko on the phone for like two hours last night! We have super big plans for the weekend?!” Ako slams her hands on the table, shaking Tomoe’s bowl as she does.

“Gaming?” Tomoe asks.

Purple curls bounce as Ako shakes her head. “No. We’re going to a movie and then having a sleepover! I’m so excited! I love being with Rinko!” Ako goes on and on about her best friend. A crush has definitely formed for her little sister, the question is was Ako even aware of it yet? Tomoe is waiting for her to figure it out, so she can tease her little sis. “You okay, Sis? You’ve been really out of it all morning, like evil has left you really sleepy.”

“Nah, just thinking about some stuff.”

“Ran still being distant?” Ako’s eyes shine with concern as she drops her demon princess persona. 

“Yeah. I’m really worried. She hasn’t been this bad since that time we all fought.” Tomoe said.

“What’s got her so upset? Her and Yukina fighting again? Those two are really stubborn, it’s so annoying!” Ako angrily takes an angry bite of her eggs angrily. 

Tomoe smiles softly, understanding her sisters exhaustion with the two, they were like five year olds when they argued. Which, while funny at times, is equally annoying when the two have to work together. “No, thank god, it’s uh...love problems.”

“Oh, are her and Moca having a spat?” 

“They’re that obvious, huh? Yeah I’m not sure what’s going on with them, but Ran has been hurt and I’m not sure how. They seemed really happy when I found out.” Tomoe takes another bite of her rice.

“And you didn’t tell me, princess of darkness and your sister, Ako?! Hmph!” The two sisters look at each other, instantly bursting into laughter. Tomoe brings her spoon back up to her mouth for another helping. “For real though, how did you find out?” Tomoe sputters, rice flying across the table, pittering against the ground. Ako’s chair skids across the floor as she rushes over, slapping her sister on the back. “Are you okay?! Sis don’t die!”

“I-I’m fine just uh...don’t worry about that.” Tomoe grabs a broom to sweep up her mouth rice from the ground, trying her best to not look at Ako.

“Haha, what did you walk in on them?” Tomoe freezes up, of all the things Ako could say. “Oh my god. Sis, your eyes...are they okay? Should we take them out?” 

“Honestly, probably yeah. Not now though, I have to fix this.” 

“It’s hard being an Udagawa. Beautiful, understanding, considerate, perfect.” Ako goes on and on.

“Don’t forget modest.” Tomoe ruffles her sister’s head. “It is what we’re good at. For real though, don’t worry. I’m sure it’s gonna be fine. Drama is pretty much the norm for all of us ain’t it?”

“Same as always?” Ako says, mocking Ran’s catchphrase.

“Same as always.”  
—————————————————————  
“Ran, you with us?” Tomoe looks over at the singer for the fifth time during practice that day. The dark haired girl blinks several times, barely registering what Tomoe had said. Practice every day this week has been just like this- they all meet up, play a few songs, and Ran loses focus by the fourth one. “Ran?”

A long pause of silence fills the room. Himari sets down her bass gingerly, making sure not to scuff it, as she walks over to Ran, grabbing her hands in her own. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m...I’m fine.” Ran looks away.

“You aren’t. Look, I understand you needed time with whatever is bothering you, but it’s been a week now.”

“I’ve just had a lot on my mind. It’s not a big deal. I’m always moody. Same as always.” Ran tries to smile, but falters as her lips quiver back into a frown.

“Maybe you should talk to Moca? You two are always in sync so I’m sure she can help.” 

Her fingers squeeze hard, betraying her already shaky facade. Ran draws in a deep breath, trying to steady herself. “No. Moca is busy today. She has work so I’m not going to bother her.” Ran explains away, fooling no one. “I just need some fresh air. Promise.” 

“How bout I treat you to lunch?” Tomoe asks, stepping in front of the door. Can’t let her get away again. Let her go out that door and who knows where she’ll go. Nowhere good that’s where. “Please? I was planning on it after this and I have no one else to go with.” 

“I...what about Himari and Tsugu? I’m sure they’re not busy.” Of course. There are five members of Afterglow, why would Ran have to be the one to go? Good going Tomoe. 

“Well, they’re both busy.” Tomoe looks pleadingly over Ran’s shoulder, hoping one of them can bullshit a miracle. 

And bullshit a miracle Tsugu does.”Yeah! I’m actually hanging out with Sayo tonight and Himari is um...supposed to help me pick out a dress.” Girlish squeals ring in Ran’s ears, her last out gone. Damn Tsugu and her adorableness. “Unless you really can’t make it, Ran. Himari can go with Tomoe instead.” 

Ran balls the bottom of her shirt in her fingers, Tomoe wants to assure her it’ll be okay, but she knows Ran needs to go out and do this. ‘What the hell can I even do then?’ Tomoe wonders.

“You should go, Ran.” Once again Moca catches everyone off guard. “Moca thinks it’ll be nice for a cutie like you to stop moping and go out.” That damn smile. Ran can't help but be so weak for it. It made her think that maybe...maybe this isn’t so one-sided.

“Okay. I guess I have been a bit of a sad sack huh?” The two share a look, leaving both flush red. If things weren’t so tense Tomoe would tease the two to no end. That can wait for later. Definitely later. 

“Moca wouldn’t say that. She’s sure Ran is upset for good reason. Even if she is a bit of a cry baby.” Moca can’t help but to tease. The other girl always got so riled up and it was so cute. 

“I’m not.” A fussy grumble escapes Ran, already proving Moca’s point. She just can’t help it. Letting Moca get a word in edgewise would give the guitarist a bigger ego than she already has. Ran sighs thinking of what an even more full of herself Moca would be like. The horror.

Much to Ran’s surprise Moca doesn’t say anything sassy in response. Confusion makes way for embarrassment as Moca brushes Ran’s hair out of her eye. “I think it makes you cute honestly.” A much softer smile than usual crosses the blonde’s face, melting Ran in its wake.

“Um, yeah. Thank you.” Ran twirls a bit of hair with her pointer finger. The tension left the band for the first time in a week and Tomoe could not be happier. On top of that, her theory of what’s going on seems more and more likely. The little ways Moca dotes on Ran, the constant dismissal of her own actions, the coyness. Tomoe’s got her hook, line, and sinker, but she needs that final bit of confirmation from Ran. 

“So you ready to go?” Tomoe asks, wanting to handle Ran cautiously.

“Yes. I’ll see you girls later.” Ran waves, leaving the others behind, her eyes lingering on Moca as she does.  
—————————————————————  
The sun beams down on Circle, people buying merchandise and food, discussing the bands that played at the live house. Two members of those bands having lunch there themselves. Ran pulled noodle after noodle into her mouth, enjoying the great heat from the ramen in front of her, warming her insides. It also made it so she doesn’t have to talk to her friend, Tomoe, who was snacking on fries, her eyes not leaving Ran. “Damn, I didn’t know you were that hungry. You not eat breakfast?” 

The dark haired girl’s cheeks are as red as the pepper flakes she added to her broth. “I may have skipped it.” She murmurs, slurping another noodle almost silently. 

“Because you and Moca are fighting?” Chopsticks clatter on the table, Ran not expecting to be confronted this quick. What can she even say? They aren’t even fighting, she just hasn’t really spoken to Moca much lately. And has cried her eyes out every night over this. She wouldn’t call it a fight, because that would imply she has the guts to even confront Moca. 

Ran shakily picks her chopsticks back up, trying her hardest to steady her grip. “Not...not really. I’m just...thinking about stuff.” She pushes more ramen into her mouth, avoiding having to expand on anything.

“What stuff, Ran? It’s about Moca right? About whatever happened at the pool?” Just keep eating. The quicker she finishes this bowl the quicker she can run out of here. Just keep eating. Just keep eating. Just keep eating. “Ran please listen to me. I know you’re scared, but you can’t just keep us out again.” Ran can’t look up. She can’t deal with this. She should just run. Just run away as fast as she can. Same as always. 

‘Be a coward. Same as fucking always. I can’t ask Moca how she feels. I can’t be honest with Tomoe. I can’t do anything. I’m so stupid. Just keep stuffing your face and it’ll be over before you know it.’ Ran slurps more and more food, trying her hardest to not have this conversation.

“Ran!” Tomoe slams her hand on the table, the bowl bouncing as she does. “Ran, I’m not gonna sit here and watch you two run away from this. You love her! I...unfortunately heard you tell her that in extreme detail as you may remember.” Tomoe rubs the back of her head, the pool fornication fresh on her mind. “She obviously likes you too, so what happened? You two haven’t talked to each other like at all since then.” Ran gently puts her chopsticks down, as slow as she possibly can. Tomoe refuses to break eye contact, never flinching as she waits for a response. “You can trust me.” She places her hand over Ran’s. 

Seconds pass, the only sounds coming from other patrons around them as they sit, the intense atmosphere almost palpable. Chopsticks roll around the table, the whole thing chattering as it does. Tomoe turns to Ran, her longtime friend visibly shaking, blinking back tears that threaten to spill over. “She doesn’t love me.” The words just barely spill, a soft sniffle following. 

“Oh god, she said that?” Tomoe squeezes harder, moving closer to the smaller girl, wrapping her free arm around her. 

“No.” The dams are close to breaking, but she holds back. She can’t cry. Not now. Tomoe shouldn’t have to deal with her.

“How do you know then?” Tomoe asks.

“She never said anything to me after. That was the first time I ever told her that. That I loved her. And she...she didn’t say anything.” Her nails dig deep into her palms. “So what the hell does that tell you, Tomoe?” Ran’s eyes narrow, as she looks toward the drummer.

“I think you’re both idiots.”

“Wanna say that again?” Ran spits back.

“Ran did you ask her?” Tomoe crosses her arms, meeting Ran’s intense glower.

“...No. I didn’t.” Ran mumbles, her anger deflating at the obvious question.

“You’re scared. Right?”

Soft sobs escape Ran, her face buried in her hands. “Of course I am. I ruined everything. Tomoe. If I hadn’t been stupid and told her all that mushy stuff this wouldn’t have happened. She was crying. I saw it. If she wasn’t mad at me why would she cry?” Ran chokes out. “It’s because I’m not a-“

“Yes. You are.” Tomoe says.

“Then why? Why else would she not just tell me?”

“I think I know why.” The singer blinks, confused at what Tomoe could mean. What could she know that Ran didn’t? “Ran. You trust me right?” She nods, not trusting her voice to stay steady. “I need you to go home. I’ll call you in like thirty minutes promise.”

“You better know what you’re doing.” Ran whispers in a grumble.

“Hey, don’t I always?”  
—————————————————————  
“Have a great day!” Another customer exits the convenience store, leaving Lisa and Moca alone again. Lisa taps her fingers against the countertop. Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap. She looks over at Moca, who oddly is just standing their. No chit chat. No playing around. It’s been like this all week and it’s worried the bassist like none other. ‘What’s eating her up? Something with her band maybe?’ Lisa ponders. “Earth to Moca! You awake there?”

The blonde blinks, barely registering what Lisa is saying. “What? Moca was...drifting.” Moca mumbles, the bags under her eyes very present.

“Moca what’s going on? You’ve been out of it like all week.” Lisa asks, turning to face her coworker.

“Moca is fine. Well, Moca always is, but you know what she means.” Her voice is deadpan, almost emotionless. 

“Did something happen with Afterglow?” Moca’s already painfully fake grin completely fades, as a dower expression replaces it. The little bell on the door jingles, though neither girl notices. 

Moca squeezes the edge of the countertop, her emotions threatening to betray her at any moment. “Moca had to make a very tough decision. It’ll be worth it, so Moca just needs to press on through it. She has to. For Ran.”

A girl with long red hair steps in front of them, hands on her hips. “I knew it!”

The ground hits Moca’s ass, as she falls backward bumping her head against the wall. “Ow! Tomoe what the hell are you doing here?!” Moca grumbles, rubbing the back of her head.

“To talk with you.” Tomoe says bluntly.

“Is this about whatever’s going on with her and Ran?” Lisa asks, confused as hell as to why Tomoe just barged in here.

“Yeah she’s being very cruel to Ran.” Tomo sighs. “And herself.” 

Moca pushes herself up, her eyebrows furrowed as she steps right up to Tomoe. “Moca is doing what’s best for her.”

“That’s what you call this? She was sobbing her damn eyes out! How the hell is that helping her?” Tomoe snaps back.

“That doesn’t matter,” Moca mutters, crossing her arms as she leans back against the wall, her eyes never leaving Tomoe’s as she does.

“Yes it does. You can’t be this stupid about it.” Tomoe wants to be calm about this. She really does. How can she be though when Moca won’t stop making all these excuses? How could she hurt Ran like this? That’s not the Moca she knows. The Moca she knows isn’t this cowardly.

“I’m not hearing that from you, idiot,” Moca growls back.

“You wanna say that again?” Tomoe said.

“You heard Moca,” The blonde spits back.

The two are seconds away from a full on brawl. Teeth bared and ready to fight. ‘Good going. Can’t keep your cool for a fucking second can you?’ Tomoe thinks, her fists balled as she tries to stop seeing red. 

“Hey hey let's calm down girls.” Lisa puts herself between the two, her mediator persona taking over. “Tomoe you didn’t come here just to yell at Moca did you?” 

The tall girl takes a deep breath, trying to not snap. “Of course not. I just...why can’t you just tell Ran you love her? Everyone knows you do! What are you scared of? What are you trying to protect her from?” Time comes to a crawl as Tomoe waits for an answer. Any answer. Something to explain what all this heartache is for. Why hurt Ran? Why hurt herself? 

“The answer is pretty obvious,” Moca says.

“What is it?” A drip of sweat runs down Tomoe’s head, something about the way Moca is talking has her...anxious? Why anxious? What is it about her friend right now that worries her so much. 

“Me.”

Lisa stares at Moca, processing what her longtime work buddy has just told her. “Moca do you think...do you think that you’re not good enough for Ran?”

“Well duh. Moca thought you all knew that by now. She’s a fuck up. A complete idiot who constantly hides behind jokes. How the hell could she ever be what Ran needs?” Moca explains, her tired, tired eyes misty. “Ran deserves the world. Only the best is good enough, and,” she retches out, hot tears burning her crimson cheek, “and I’m not that. I slept with her because I wanted her so bad and I can’t even let her go. I’m a fuck up,Tomoe.” 

Flyers and various small novelties crash to the ground, as the redhead slides over the counter top. Tomoe squeezes Moca tight, burying the blonde’s head in her shoulder. “Yes, you fucking are. Even when you were trying to do this dumb shit today, you still couldn’t hurt her. You got Ran to actually cheer up because you couldn’t let her be sad. All those stupid little touches and nice things you say? Those fucking matter.”

“Moca can’t-“

“Yes you can.” Lisa lays her hand on Moca’s shoulder. The doorbell lets out a soft tinkle as another customer enters. 

“Look, Moca, come to my house after work okay? I think I know how to fix this so please trust me.” Tomoe pleads, clasping her hands together.

“...okay.”  
—————————————————————-  
The afterglow of the sunset leaves everything in a beautiful orange-red. Moca can’t believe she’s actually doing this. She should just go home. She has to stop hurting Ran. The gravel beneath her feet crunches, her head turned downward. ‘You think you deserve Ran? What kind of a fucking joke is that? You just love seeing her in pain don’t you? You call this love you fucking idiot?’ These thoughts bombard her head.

The sky is dark and the hum of bugs can be heard. Moca has been standing outside the house for over half an hour now. She can’t do this...but...she wants to so much. A click resounds through the air as Tomoe’s door swings open. “You coming in?” Tomoe asks softly.

“...Moca guesses.” The house is comfortable. Familiar. Many nights spent at the Udagawa home full of laughter and friendship. Moca can’t help but smile remembering the time Tomoe and her had pretended to be ghosts. Ran cried so hard and they felt horrible after. Even then she loved Ran. “So what are we gonna talk about?”

“You’ll see.” Tomoe assures her, grabbing a bowl of popcorn she had sat on the kitchen counter as she makes her way into the living room.

“Come On. Just tell...me.” The words die on her lips as she sees…six girls surrounded the table. Her bandmates, Tomoe’s sister, Sayo (she assumes Tsugu brought her along), and...Kaoru Seta? What the hell? 

“You made it to the sleepover finally, you slowpoke!” Tsugu giggles out.

“Yup! Moca has arrived fashionably late.” She turns to Tomoe behind her, her grin wide and fake. “Moca will get you for this, bitch.” Tomoe can only smirk in response. Moca sits down at the table aware that tonight was not going to be going as she had wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m so sorry for the wait between chapters 2 and 3! This one is longer though and I think a great way to celebrate 1000 hits! Chapter 4 will be out quicker and I hope y’all are ready for the finale!


	4. Same as Always

Chapter Four: Same as Always

“So… what are we doing?” Moca’s sitting at the edge of the table next to Ran, almost certainly planned by Tomoe. Fucking Tomoe. She wants to be surprised by her friend’s actions, but this is pretty on brand for the sisterly drummer. Always looking out for others and garbage like that. It makes Moca pissed. Tomoe should be the one with Ran. Not her. Maybe that’s why she’s so mad at the stupid perfectly put together redhead. Moca could just puke. 

“Moca?” She blinks, shaken back into reality, Ran filling her vision. “Seriously, you okay?” Her grip tightens slightly, concern evident in her shining red eyes. God she’s beautiful.

Moca lets out a giggle, finding the whole thing a bit silly. This wasn’t worth Ran getting worked up about, not even a little bit. “Moca’s fine. Just thinking about dumb stuff,” she ruffles the singer’s head mischievously, “you worry way too much, Ran. Beautiful maidens need to take care of themselves, after all.” Ran’s cheeks are tinged crimson now, just like Moca wanted. She can’t help but to tease Ran. It’s way too easy. 

“Well at least you’re acting like usual,” Ran huffs, crossing her arms.

“Same as always?” Moca asks.

Ran can’t resist the soft smile crossing her face. “Same as always.”

A hand slams on the table shaking the two up, a yelp escaping Ran. “So, as I was saying Moca, we’re playing truth or dare until the pizza gets here.” Tomoe lets out a ghoulish laugh as she places a Blu Ray on the table. Whispering corridors the box read. “And when it does we’ll be watching this scary-ass movie I got. It’s super old and Korean. About a ghost girl in a school.” Tomoe’s eyes gauge the girls reactions, though as she expected Ran is shaking already. Jackpot. ‘This will get those two idiots cuddly,’ Tomoe thinks.

“Ah, this will be great for testing my dark powers!” Ako stands up, flashily posing with her hand in front of her face. Sayo lets out a sigh; the younger Udagawa made her do this often.

“So not that I mind, but why is Seta here?” Sayo asks, everyone looking at the tall prince of a girl. 

Kaoru pushes her hair out of her face, dramatic as usual. Himari almost faints on the spot. “I am here to help a young princess with her quest. You see, she wishes to woo a kitten and who better than a prince to teach her, no?” 

“Kaoru!” Ako squeaks. “That’s a secret! You aren’t supposed to just tell anyone! Oh my god!” 

“I-I’m sorry, Ako. I assumed it was okay to talk about here. I’m so sorry.” Kaoru mutters, guilt filling her.

“Wait is that why you and Ako are hanging out all the time? She likes a girl?” Tomoe snickers. “I wonder who it could be?” Tomoe asks, as if it wasn’t already obvious to everyone in the room.

Ako is frozen now, her face red as Ran’s hair streak. “W-well even dark princesses need help sometimes,” she mutters. “Especially when you’re trying to tell the most beautiful girl you’ve ever met you like her.” 

All the girls coo at the flustered drummer, making her even more embarrassed. “I’m sure it will be fine, Ako.” Sayo says, trying to support her other sister. Not that she’d tell Ako she saw her as such. Those kinds of things don’t need to be spoken. It’s not because it would embarrass her. Not at all.

“Alright enough teasing my little sis. For now at least.” Ako glares daggers at Kaoru, who hides her face in her hands. “So here’s the rules. We’re gonna spin this bottle,” Tomoe places the plastic Fanta bottle on the table, “and whoever it lands on gets asked truth or dare by the last person. I’ll be spinning it first.”

“Why do you get to spin first?” Himari pouts

“It’s my house and I’m the oldest sister here so neh.” Tomoe sticks her tongue out, getting another hmph out of the bassist. 

The bottle spins and spins, looking for its first target. All of the girls cheer as it does wondering who it will pick. ‘God it better not be me. She has it out for me I know it. Gonna make me confess my guts here and now or do some embarrassing romantic junk.’ Moca thinks, her eyes glued to the bottle that could easily ruin her night.

The bottle lands on Tsugumi. “Soooo truth or dare, Tsugu?” Tomoe asks, trying her best to hide the mischief in her voice.

“Um...dare?” She almost immediately regrets this with the absolute shit eating grin that covers the entirety of Tomoe’s face.

“Alright… I want you,” she lingers, letting the tension build, “to kiss Sayo on the cheek.” 

“No. Tsugu could be uncomfortable with that. We just started dating and she gets to set her own pace,” Sayo hastily explains. 

“Awww, you being shy?” Moca teases.

“No I’m not, don’t be-” before she can say anymore Sayo feels a soft pressure on her cheek, her face steaming as it does. 

“Oh wow, go Tsugu!” Himari says, whistling at the two. 

“I...I wasn’t against it, Sayo,” Tsugu mutters, burying her face in the taller girl’s shoulder. 

“O-oh. That’s...good,” is all the green haired girl can get out, her brain having shut off at this point, Sayo.exe needing rebooting.

“So um...I guess I’ll take my turn now.” Tsugu spins. It goes round and round finally landing on Kaoru. “Alright, truth or dare?”

“Truth, of course. This game gets boring if we all choose the same option, no?” the bard says, pushing her hair to the side.

Tsugu thinks for a second, letting out a “hmm” noise as she does. “So you always talk about your kittens, but is there one who’s your favorite?”

Everyone stares at Tsugu, shocked at the girl’s continued streak of courage. Kaoru blanches, her normal demeanor broken in a split second. “That is um...I do not...um why do you want to know?” 

“Well you’re obviously...well…” Tsugu tries to find the nicest way to word this.

“You’re super fucking gay. Like you make the rest of us look almost hetero,” Moca interjects, saying what everyone who’s ever met Kaoru has thought. 

Kaoru grips the edge of the table, gulping as she takes a sip of the fruit punch in front of her. “Well...such things are um fleeting?” Haha.” 

“You gotta tell us! That’s how the game works,” Tsugu grumps, her frown prevalent.

“I don’t think I can…” Kaoru scratches the back of her head.

“Come on!” Tomoe shakes the barely taller girl, Kaoru’s eyes spinning in her head. 

“I can’t,” she mutters back, barely conscious. 

“You told everyone I like Rinko you gotta fess up!” Ako grumbles grumbly. 

Kaoru looks around trying to find any way out, there has to be. She wants this to be true but from the looks the Udagawa sisters are giving her she doesn’t have a choice. Kaoru lets out a sigh of defeat as she throws herself into a pillow that was sitting near her, the NFO logo emblazoned on its dark blue fabric, face buried in it.

“Kokoro.” Kaoru’s muffled voice, barely above a whisper.

“What was that?” Tomoe snickers loudly, having way too much fun torturing the poor girl.

Kaoru moves her face out of the pillow, now flushed red, and says, “The fair maiden Kokoro. I like...Kokoro.”

“Not exactly who I expected. I always thought you liked Chisato,” Himari admits, trying to make the situation less embarrassing for Kaoru.

“No. We aren’t...compatible like that…” Kaoru says.

“You mean she isn’t your type?” Tomoe snickers, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

The tall girl scratches the back of her head, a bit less anxious than she was before. “Yes, though we have gotten that often. Um,” Kaoru pauses, looking down at the table intently, “please don’t tell her. I’m still trying to figure out a way to tell her that won’t make me want to go the way of Romeo and Juliet. So to speak.” 

“We’re not gonna tell, Goofball.” Tomoe ruffles the taller girl’s head. “That’d be super uncool. Like only assholes do shit like that,” she says, assuring Kaoru the group wouldn’t have any loose lips.

“Yeah I’d beat their ass if they did!” Ako thrusts her fist into her open palm, a toothy grin spreads across her face. 

“Thank you both...this is um,” Kaoru scratches her cheek, “very embarrassing to say the least.” 

“It’s all good! It’s your turn now also.” Tomoe points at the bottle, awaiting its next victim.

“Ah, Yes, of course!” She hastily slaps the of the bottle as hard as she can.

It spins and spins and spins. It feels almost agonizing to the blonde guitarist, just how long can the stupid thing go for? And how long is this pizza gonna take to get here? As it makes another round across the table it finally starts to slow. It passes by Ako, then Kaoru, it seems like it’ll stop at Tomoe. ‘Take that you jerk!’ Moca thinks, almost snickering out loud as she does. She would’ve had it not kept going finally landing on the next contestant.

Squarely pointed at Ran.

“Oh ho, looks like it’s your turn. You have been awfully quiet.” Tomoe leans across the table, making it very apparent what she was planning. “Hey Kaoru, I got an idea here.” The red head pulls back whispering into the neighboring girl’s ear.

“Hey no fair!” Ran reaches across trying to swat Tomoe, alas her smaller stature betrays her. “Get over here!” 

“That was never part of the rules,” Tomoe taunts. “So what will it be,” her eyes squinted in mirth, “truth or dare.”

Everyone waits on bated breath for what Ran is going to choose. ‘No matter what this is going to be terrible.’ Moca can’t help but think.

“If I have to choose...dare I suppose.” 

Kaoru nods,taking a moment to respond. “I dare you to sit in Moca’s lap until the movie is over.” She buries her face in the pillow again, her debt to the Udagawa’s paid.

Ran nods, standing up with dignity, her destiny awaiting her in Moca’s soft, soft lap. At least, that’s what should be happening. She darts toward the kitchen, Tomoe scrambles up quickly to follow her. “Get back here dammit!” Tomoe yells, her longer legs closing the gap quicker than the singer would like to admit. Tomoe hooks her under the armpits, Ran trying to kick back at her as she does. “Fucking quit it!” 

“Put me down!”

“Only if you do your dare!” Tomoe barks back.

“No!” 

“Goddamit! Come on!” 

“Udagawa and Mitake, while this is fairly entertaining, someone is knocking on the door. I assume the delivery person?” Sayo says. Despite her deadpan expression a hint of a chuckle can be heard as she speaks. 

Tomoe drops Ran, who lets out an “oof” as she hits the ground. The drummer grabs the bills she had set on the counter as she walks to the door, a series of quick raps can be heard as she opens it. Two girls carrying boxes of hot pizza stand outside, one with pink hair one with blue hair. “Hello! I hope you’re having a great evening! Your total is- Udagawa?” The pink haired girl chirps out. “Oh wow, small world huh?” 

“Yeah, I didn’t know you did deliveries at your job.” Tomoe hands Aya the money, turning her gaze to the other girl there. “Hina? Um, do you work at the restaurant Aya does now?” 

“No! But her coworker frickin’ bailed on her which is so not boppin’. Like Aya is covering for the jerk and he barely said thank you. Just real rude,” Hina huffs, her angry expression changing on a dime to a bright smile. “How’s sis? I know she was super worried about tonight. Like she’s been head over heels for Tsugumi for ever. Is she doing good?” 

Loud, quick steps can be heard behind Tomoe, before she can even turn around Sayo is in the door next to her. “Hina! What are you doing?! I’m trying to make a good impression and her hearing things like that won’t help!” the slightly shorter girl chortles in response. “That’s not funny! Take this seriously!”

Hina wipes a tear away from her eye, as she talks between giggles. “Sayo, that’s silly. You don’t have to do that. It’s obvious Tsugumi is like totally into you. She thinks you’re real boppin’.”

“Well that’s...I…may have been too severe with my reaction,” Sayo mutters.

Hina jumps on her sister hugging her tightly, a grunt of death escaping Sayo as she tries to move. “Awwww, I love you too, Sis!” The younger girl lets her twin go, said girl taking deep breaths of air after her near fatal hug. “We gotta get going but I want deets tomorrow!” 

“We will see,” Sayo replies, as the two pizza delivery girls wave goodbye. 

“Hina is energetic as usual,” Tsugu adds, further deflating Sayo’s preciously foul mood. The gang heads back into the living room, everyone getting back into their spots. Except for Ran. 

The singer wrings her fingers, standing in front of the object of her affection. “Does Ran need something?” Moca chuckles loudly, grabbing a slice of za from the box, grease and gooey cheese slathered across the delicious triangle. “You gonna actually-” the world seems to freeze as a purple pajama shirt fills Moca’s vision and a soft weight fills her lap. “...R-Ran what are you doing?” 

Everyone stares at the two, the slice caught between Kaoru’s lips slipping out of her mouth, hitting Ako on the head who doesn’t seem to even notice as pepperoni gets lodged in her purple pigtails. Himari whistles loudly at the two as everyone waits for Ran’s response. “That was the dare right? I don’t just quit, Moca,” Ran says, her voice steady but her face so red it could be confused for face paint. “I don’t...mind sitting like this with you also.”

“Moca is...fine with this also,” she mutters, for once caught off guard by the normally not so bold Ran. 

“W-well, Sis, we should get the movie started right?” Ako asks, eating the slice that was previously in her hair. Tomoe lets out a noise of vague confirmation as she slides the blu ray in. A spooky atmosphere fills the room as the redhead flicks the light off. The girls are all drawn to the film, leaving the maybe couple to themselves. Ran has her best poker face on, ready to face any scare. This lasts all of four minutes. As the first kill happens the grumpy singer screams, cuddling hard into Moca. Ran’s fingers grip onto the green pajama shirt the blonde had changed into, whimpers escaping from her lips.

Fingers run through Ran’s hair, the soft caress familiar and warm. “Is okay. Moca won’t let any ghosts get to you.” Ran grumbles into Moca’s chest, the teasing comment leaving the girl feeling safe in the strong arms of the guitarist. The comfortable silence between the two continues as the movie plays on. They sneak glances and peaks whenever they can, sometimes meeting each other’s gaze before looking away acting like nothing had happened at all. 

Ran leans back into Moca, looking up at her. The blonde’s eyes are so green. She has always loved this about her. How long...has she been in love with the bread obsessed Moca? Has there ever really been a time she hadn’t been? She can remember thinking back in elementary school of one day marrying her best friend, of being misses Ran Aoba.

‘But that was a foolish dream. I know I’m not worthy of their love. One day they’ll all realize how they should’ve left me behind years ago. Why should anyone want to be with a freak like me? What even is Afterglow? Some stupid attempt to keep friends who will leave me one day? No one can escape the end of their childhood, not even me so why the fuck am I trying so hard to keep ahold of this one thing? Why does it matter at all?’ 

Ran plays these thoughts over and over again in her mind, biting her lower lip, unable to concentrate on the movie, or the room, or anything. She feels strong arms wrap around her, embracing her and pulling her closer to Moca. “Moca knows what you’re thinking, Ran.” She doesn’t answer, staring down at her feet trying to ignore what’s being said to her. “Afterglow is forever. We’re gonna always be with you. No matter what happens or what people say.” Moca ruffles Ran’s hair as she adds, “You won’t ever get rid of me, Ran. I’m here with you always.”

“Me too,” Ran whispers back, nuzzling Moca with the back of her head. The two sit their quiet and content unaware of the world around them.

The tv flicks off as the film ends. Tears run down Kaoru and Ako’s faces. “Sis, you didn’t say this was gonna be a sad movie! Why did the ghost girl have to leave at the end?!” Ako chokes out.

“It was indeed...too fleeting.” Kaoru is doubled over, her face buried in the pillow again to hide any potential crying. 

“How was I supposed to know it was gonna be sad?! I thought it was just a spooky ghost movie!” Tomoe says, blowing her nose into a tissue, her eyes red and puffy. “Man, it was good though.”

“It was amazing! The romance between the two main girls made me swoon a bit,” Himari adds.

“It was quite nice.” Sayo stands up, stretching as she does. “So where are we all sleeping, Udagawa?”

“Well I was thinking me, Tsugu, Himari, and you could sleep out here. Ako and Kaoru can hang out in her room. And I guess Moca and Ran can take my room,” Tomoe quickly says the last part, trying to hide her obvious attempt to get the two together.

Moca scratches the back of her head before saying, “Okay, Moca is fine with that.” Tomoe blinks in surprise, not having expected it to be this easy. “Ran is Moca’s favorite so it makes sense,” she teases, winking at the tsundere singer. 

“Yes, that’s...fine with me as well.” Ran mutters.

“Alright sounds good! Well I’ll see you all in the morning. Ako makes a killer breakfast, so get excited!” Tomoe yells. “Soiya!!!”

Everyone looks at Tomoe in confusion, unsure of what the hell she just said. “Soiya!” Sayo yells back, reflexively doing a taiko drum pose. 

“Soiya!” Tomoe calls back, her eyes sparkling like stars.

Everyone makes their way to their respective rooms, and as they do Tsugu can’t help but ask, “Sayo, what was that?”

“I’ll tell you about it while we get ready to sleep.”  
————————————————————

“So...we’re gonna share a bed,” Moca says, rubbing the back of her head. ‘Tomoe really is pulling out all the stops huh?’ The silence is tense, almost audible. The two haven’t been alone together since the pool incident. It feels so far away now. 

“Yeah, it’s been awhile since we have.” Seconds pass, neither sure what to say. “Since...we last um…”

Moca brings her hand to her mouth, barely stifling a chuckle. “We’re both awful at this talking thing, huh Ran-Ran?” 

“Yeah a bit. Though I think I’m a bit better than you at this.” 

The blonde brings her hand up to her chest in mock hurt. “Lady Ran, surely you jest. Moca is incredibly good at talking,” she moves forward, wrapping an arm around Ran’s waist, “don’t cha think?”

“You’re a goof, you know that?” She leans forward, breathing in Moca’s scent.

“Yeah, Moca has heard that before.” Fingers trace Ran’s back, as the back of her pajama shirt is pushed up a bit.

“It’s one of the things I love about you.” 

Moca pulls back, Ran almost crashing onto the ground from the abruptness. “Moca what the hell?! What was that about?!”

“Nothing.” Moca mutters back.

“Like hell! God, why is it always like this with you?!” 

Moca doesn’t respond, looking at anything but the angry girl in front of her. She can feel Ran’s eyes boring holes in her. ‘I shouldn’t have done this. I should’ve known better but I wanted her so bad. I never fucking learn. Stupid Moca can’t ever think about other people. It’s always about you. Why not just take her if she wants you so bad? Let her ruin her life it isn’t your problem, you stupid piece of shit.’ 

Ran falls back onto the bed, letting out a sigh. “Moca, what are we?” 

Moca blinks a few times, unsure of how to answer. “What do you mean?” She asks, trying to keep up her facade.

“Why...why don’t you want me?” Ran’s voice cracks, looking up at the ceiling so she doesn’t have to look at Moca. She can’t look at her right now. “It’s because-”

“No it isn’t. Moca promises it isn't that.” She sits on the bed, her hand gently placed on Ran’s leg. 

“Then what is it? What else could it be?” Ran spits out, her voice tinged with anger.

“It’s nothing.” 

“No it isn’t stop lying to me.”

“I’m not. Ran I promise I’m-”

Ran bolts up, tears streaming down her face. “It’s because I’m trans right? I know I’m disgusting and gross, Moca. I get it, alright. You don’t have to fucking lie.” 

Moca is dumb struck, her mouth hanging in a stupor. She fucked up and she knows it. “Ran, I don’t think you’re gross. I think you’re beautiful.”

Ran chuckles hollowly, her lips pursed in a tight frown. “Oh? Really? You think that? You really expect me to believe that?!” 

“I mean it! You aren’t the issue, Ran!” Moca glares at Ran, her eyes meeting the other girl’s.

“Like hell it isn’t!”

“It isn’t, Ran!”

“Stop being a stupid fucking liar!” She bites back.

“I’m not, idiot! You’re not the issue!” 

Really?! Then what is it?” Ran is seething now, tears pouring down her face. She can’t deal with Moca lying anymore. She’s gross and she knows it. She’s done with Moca always-

“It’s me! I’m the problem!” Moca shouts, her eyes getting misty. “I’ve always been the problem! I get you involved in dumb shit, I drag you down at every opportunity. I can’t do this to you. I can’t let you love me. I can’t… no matter how much I want to… god I want to.” 

Moca doesn’t know when but at some point she ended up sitting down, curling into herself. She can’t believe she broke like this. Pathetic as always, Moca. You couldn’t help yourself could you?

Ran comes closer, crouching down to be at Moca’s level. “Moca… you aren’t bad. Why haven’t you told me about this before?” Her voice gentle, kind.

“Because I don’t deserve you, Ran. You’re so amazing. You’re beautiful, kind, grumpy, fiery, and just…”

“Just what?” Ran asks.

“You’re everything to me.” 

Both girls fall to the ground, Ran tackling her into a hug. “So,” Ran mutters into Moca’s chest, “you really don’t mind me being...fake?”

“You’re not fake. You’re Ran Mitake and you’re the best girl I know. And the only one I’ve ever loved.” 

“You… you…” Ran sniffles out.

“I love you, Ran. I don’t deserve you, but I love you. So much.” Moca strokes Ran’s hair, a content sign escaping the singer. 

“I love you too. And,” Ran looks up into misty green eyes, “you are good enough, Moca.”

“I’m really not.”

“Yes you are! You want me to be happy right? Well the thing that would make me most happy right now is being with you. Let’s give this a shot. For us.” Fingers tighten on Moca’s pajamas.

“I can’t do it for us,” Moca pauses, a soft sniffle from Ran filling the quiet air, “but I can do it for you.”

Ran sobs into Moca, her body giving way fully onto the slightly taller girl. “I’ll make you see. I’ll make you see that you do deserve me.” 

“Moca looks forward to it.” She chuckles back. 

The two lay there for minutes, enjoying the warmth and love they give each other. No more wondering, no more evading, just two girls going forward. Together.

“Um… Moca… it’s been about a week since we last…” Ran can’t finish, her cheeks flushed.

“Hmm…” Moca breathes into Ran’s ear, her hand lowering from Ran’s back toward somewhere else. “Is my Ran Ran… in need of some relief?”

A sharp gasp escapes the raven haired girl as she whimpers back, “Yes.” 

Moca flips the girl off her, pinning her to the soft carpet below. Her eyes narrow in lust. The blonde presses her body against Ran’s, taking sweet, sweet kisses from her girlfriend. “I love you.” Moca moans, kissing Ran again, her tongue entering the other girl’s mouth. A squeak escapes the singer as Moca pushes her shirt up, exposing her lacy black bra. “Oh ho? Did Ran Ran have a feeling we’d fuck tonight?” 

“Tomoe promised she’d get us back together tonight and… I wanted to wear something special for you…” Ran covers her face with her hands. 

Moca gently pulls them back, her own face showing she’s just as flustered. “F-for me?” 

“Yeah, dummy… I love you and wanted to look nice for my girlfriend. Is that a problem?” Ran asks, her voice a bit shaky and her eyes shut tight. 

Moca leans forward kissing Ran’s eyelids gently. “I...I love it. You look gorgeous, Ran.” She slides her hand behind, unclipping the bra. “Can Moca...see the real treat inside your pretty bra?”

Ran nods softly, her expression a bit softer. Moca pulls off the lacy bra, exposing Ran’s breasts, which jiggle a bit as well. “Hmm… did Ran’s tits get bigger since last time?” Moca cups them in her hands, filling them whole. “These look very tasty and Moca is still very, very hungry, Ran Ran.” She takes the left one in her mouth, her tongue circling the already stiff nipple. Her other hand cups her right breast, her thumb tracing the outline of her areolas deliberately slow.

“Moca, you tease too much,” Ran grumbled out, barely able to hide her noises of pleasure. Moca bites on her nipple, pulling against the perked peak. Ran bites her bottom lip fighting the urge to moan, not wanting to let the other girls know what they’re doing. 

“Someone is playing coy. Moca wants her Ran loud though, and she gets what she wants.” The singer yelps, soft fingers entering her cotton pajama pants, slowly running down her leg. 

“Moca what are you- oh!” Ran moans, her soaked mound being traced playfully by the impish blonde. “Moca please don’t make me-ah!” Her pussy lips are being spread, open and close, her juices making it incredibly easy. Before Ran can interrupt her again Moca slips her index and middle finger in. Ran’s cunt squeezes hard on the digits as they curl hard against her G spot. “I-I-I-oh god Moca fuck me! Fuck my brains out I missed you so much!” Ran screams.

Moca loses it at this. She puts her hand underneath Ran, cradling her back as she pumps as hard as she can. Ran wraps her arms around Moca’s neck, pulling her into a kiss. Their passionate kisses loud and lustful as Ran gets closer and closer to release. “Cum for me, Ran. I love you so much, I want to see you cum for me. I want to see the face that’s just for me. Only for me.” Moca feverishly purrs, ramping up harder as she throttles Ran as hard as she can.

“I’m gonna cum… please I want to show it to you. Only to you. I love you, Moca.” Ran cries out, her mouth opening wide and her eyes half cluttered as she lets out the noisiest orgasm she’s ever had. As the climax subsided she cuddles into Moca who picks her up, gently laying her onto the bed. As Moca gets in she gently strokes Ran’s hair, pushing the girl even closer to sleep.

As her consciousness fades she hears,“I love you, Ran.”  
—————————————————————  
Ran yawns as she’s gently roused from her sleep, soft blonde locks tickling her nose. “Hey,” Moca whispers, her face covered by a shy, gentle smile.

“Hey,” Ran mumbles back, her face mirroring her girlfriend’s. Girlfriend. That’s what they are now right? “Moca… we’re dating now… right ?” She asks timidly.

“Of course. Moca can’t resist your womanly charms anymore. At this rate, she'll have to make you her bride one day.” The singer’s face is burning hot now, unprepared for that.

“M-marry me?” Ran sputters out.

“Yeah, we always talked about it back then right? Moca was being serious then. She thinks Ran was too… wasn’t she?” The blonde asks, her tone more vulnerable than Ran is used to. 

Ran squeezes Moca’s hands in her own reassuringly, her shy smile becoming a beaming, happy one. “Of course. I… I've always wanted to be your wife.”

“Ran you know how to butter a girl up don’t you.” Moca purrs. “Can Moca have her good morning kiss also? It would be rude of Ran not to give that to her.” Moca leans forward, her lips inches away from Ran’s.

“You two lovebirds finally up?” The door opens slowly, Tomoe making sure she isn’t walking in on them again. Ran pulls back quickly, almost screaming in surprise as she does.

“Tomoe, what the hell?! Couldn’t you knock first?!” Ran shouts back.

Tomoe waves her hand up and down. “Yeah, yeah, sorry. I’m glad to see you two being gushy though. I’ll buy you ten minutes, but everyone has questions after all the… noise you two made last night.” Tomoe scratches her cheek.

“Oh god.” Ran mutters back mortified. “My life is over.” 

Moca rubs her back gently, cooing, “There, there, Ran it’ll be okay.” She looks toward Tomoe. “Thank you. I… I really love you guys and I can’t begin to pay you back for this.”

“It’s whatever. That’s what friends do, right?” Tomoe responds back cool as ever.

“Yeah… yeah Moca guesses that’s true,” she replies. “We’ll be right down.” Tomoe nods at the two, shutting the door behind her. 

The two sit in silence for a moment before Ran says, “So, our forever starts now, huh?” She smiles brightly at the girl she loves so dearly.

“Yeah, Ran… our forever.” Moca leans forward, kissing Ran again. The everlasting afterglow of their love brighter than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’m so so sorry for the wait but with how beefy this chapter is it took me a bit longer than expected. I’m really happy with how I ended this and I can’t wait to start on the sequel right away! Look forward to “Things I’ll Never Say” coming soon! And remember MocaRan is forever!


	5. Sequel Preview

Chapter one: Romeo

“Kokoro, will you marry me?” Kaoru dips the short girl she loves, everyone in the ballroom gasping at her sudden declaration. 

The blonde gasps, her eyes wide in astonishment. “Kaoru, my thief, my prince, you want me to be your wife?!” Her smile wide and beautiful like the sun. Like always.

“Of course! I’ve wanted to ask you the honor of being your bride for so long. My princess you are perfection!” Kaoru pulls Kokoro back up, kissing the top of her hand as she does.

“Kaoru! I’m so happy! Of course I-hahahaha!” the happy blonde starts cackling,holding her sides as she blurts out, “You’re having that dream about your little girlfriend again aren’t you?!”   
———————————————————

Kaoru sits up, covered in sweat, her mother sitting at the end of the bed, a wide grin plastered across her face. The young, dark haired woman can’t help but to tease Kaoru when her daughter got all lovestruck. “Marriage huh? Isn’t that a bit of leap when the two of you aren’t even dating yet?” Marina asks, watching as Kaoru’s face goes instantly red. 

“M-mom! What are you doing in here?” She deflects, wishing her bed would swallow her up.

“Well, I was coming to get you for breakfast, but you seemed…preoccupied.” Marina says, barely containing a chuckle. Her daughter is always prone to flights of fancy. “Have you considered… asking her out perhaps?” 

“W-well it’s not that easy you see.” Kaoru says, pulling her blanket up, covering her face up to her eyes. Marina always has to push her buttons it seems. 

“And why is that?”

“Because… um…” Kaoru can’t think of a real reason. Not a good one at least. Not one that doesn’t sound pathetic like “I’m scared she’ll reject me” or “she’ll stop being my friend”. It’s too embarrassing for someone as seemingly courageous as Kaoru to admit. She is a prince after all. 

“I’m just teasing you, Kaoru. Hey, let’s get breakfast before it gets cold. Well colder, since it’s cereal, but still.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings fellow Bandori fans! Your fav author, Ruby, here with a sneak peak of the second story in the Song Series, “Things I’ll never say”. Sorry for the wait on the sequel been really busy but it should be up for real soon!


End file.
